Glowtabs
Glowtabs are a type of pill created by House Emberfall and pioneered by Lady Lilithia Elianas Emberfall. They are produced by Eupheria, and commonly distributed through Bereave. =Appearance= Glowtabs are unmarked 3/4 in. wide by 1/8 in. thick circular tablets. The shells of the capsules are purple and radiate a faint blue glow. They are very light, weighing less than one gram each. =Effects and Usage= Glowtabs are intended to satiate the magical cravings of blood elves, primarily, though heavy magic users of other races may find the effects equally pleasing. The energy inside the pills is very potent, and does not appear to be heavily laced with fel. One pill is capable of meeting all magical cravings by an average blood elf of mediocre development (level 30) for approximately one day. Stronger or more magic-dependant individuals may require two per day, or as much as five. A user of the pills is recommended to take their suggested dosage (an amount defined by Lady Emberfall) once daily, usually in the mornings upon waking. Users are not suggested to ingest their glowtabs at irregular intervals, or beyond the suggested dosage. Positive Effects Those who suffered from magical cravings report a reduction or elimination of their conditions' discomforts upon taking glowtabs. The pill has been known to eliminate chronic pain, fatigue, dizziness, bad moods and temperments, and concentration difficulties associated with magical cravings. Known Side Effects When the pill is overdosed, or when a magic user on glowtabs is exposed to a much higher amount of magic than normal experienced by the individual for extended periods of time, symptoms of typical magic overexposure may occur. A user of glowtabs is expected to be able to reduce their routine magic intake, drawing from amounts of magic outside of their typical intake only when necessary. Unknown Long-Term Damage Unknown to the creators and producers of glowtabs, the fel magic inside the drug may lead to long-term damage as it accumulates in some individuals. The fel magic within the pills causes no physical aberrations, but inflicts mental harm upon some of its users over the period of months. The damage is typically a type of schizophrenia, though other severe complications may occur, magical or physiological. Side-effects do not occur in all users, and those afflicted appear to be random. =Production Methods= The method through which glowtabs are produced is carefully guarded by House Emberfall. The process of creating the the contents of the capsule involves using several herbs from the Outlands, as well as the magic-laced blood of a small (and now rare, due to House Emberfall's gathering of the creature for farming) beetle found near the boiling fel lava pools of Shadowmoon Valley. The combination of these ingredients creates a magic solution the user's body quickly ingests and slowly utilizes, allowing users to gain a 'steady buzz' of magic from the pill. The capsule, itself, is produced through non-magical, non-alchemical means. The result of this secret recipe is an outer coating that may not be tampered with directly through magic, assuring that the coating simply digests through the user's system and delivers its contents. The capsule is non-water soluble, and reacts only to acids, such as those found in one's stomache. Category:House Emberfall Category:Items